


A Blessing in Disguise?

by Avengers_Babe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Babe/pseuds/Avengers_Babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Dean cross paths with a mysterious girl in a small town will she become an ally or will she bring the boys to the brink of death? And what if Castiel thinks he recognizes her. That can't be good can it?<br/>OC/Sam in later chapters. This story is rated T for now due to slight cursing and some suggestive material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble in Harrison

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: This is just the prologue to my story. I love Supernatural and I decided to write a fan fiction about it. This is set in season 4. This is my first fan fiction and I am super excited! I hope you enjoy it! This work is also posted on my Fanfiction.net under my penname ForeveraWriteratHeart.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Supernatural and probably (definitely) never will.

She collapses onto her knees in pain. Blood pours from the various gashes on her arms and legs. She has been walking for so long. Where was she? The darkness surrounds her and she shivers from both cold and the loss of blood. The dark red liquid mats her hair and clothing giving her the appearance of a lost soul.

She had been walking forever but was getting nowhere. She had woken up in the forest covered in blood. She was stiff from pain and was shaking from exhaustion. _Why can't I remember what happened? Last night I was at a bar and then...nothing. She thought in disgust. Why can't I remember?_

Sam and Dean drive through the darkness in silence. Sam is nodding off with his head on the window. Dean is jamming to the rock music playing loudly from the speaker.

"Dean will you the music down please? Some people are trying to sleep."

Dean turns the music louder an impish grin highlighting his sharply defined features.

"Sorry what was that?" He says an evil smile spreading across his face.

Sam gives him a dirty look and reaches for the controls. Dean slaps his hand away with an insulted look,

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Hands off of her!" He says protectively of his car.

The two begin to argue more and more aggressively until...

"Dean, stop the car!" Sam yells, staring at the road ahead.

Dean recognizing the anguished tone in his brothers' voice jerks his head towards the road and slams on the breaks stopping the car just inches from a young woman covered in blood lying face down in the middle of the road.

Dean and Sam jump out of the car and immediately run towards the still form. Sam turns her over carefully with help from Dean.

"Jesus Christ," Dean mutters standing up, and looking down on the girl taking in her grisly appearance. Her long black and some other undistinguishable color hair is matted to her face with blood. Her leather electric blue jacket is frayed and torn, the various gashes in the fabric revealing more blood. Her black skinny jeans are shredded exposing cuts all along her legs. He looks down at Sam, who is busy checking the girl's pulse.

"Is she alive?" he asks in a soft voice.

Sam looks up at his big brother who has his hands shoved in his pocket unsure of what to do.

"Her pulse is weak... but it's there. But we need to get her to a hospital soon or else."

"You get her into the backseat." Dean says opening the backdoor.

Sam places the limp figure carefully in the back and closes the door gently. He rushes to the front seat and slams the door behind him. Dean who has already started the car shoots him a look before asking,

"Where is the nearest hospital?"

Sam pulls out a map and studies it intently while Dean starts the car.

"The nearest hospital is 20 miles north of here. In a town called Harrison."

Dean looks back at the still form in the backseat after he is sure she is still breathing before launching down the open road with a burst of speed.

A gasp of pain floats from behind them, followed by a muffled pain stricken moan.

"I know you're in pain, but my brother and I are going to get you to a hospital." Sam says taking the young woman's hand.

Her turquoise eyes open and focus on his face. "My name is Sam."

He continues, "And this," he says gesturing to his brother "is Dean. We are gonna get you some help okay?"

The girl nods and then winces in pain. Sam carefully takes her hand and their gazes lock for a few seconds before he continues, "what is your name sweetheart?" he asks softly. "Krystal" she whispers before she disappears into unconsciousness once more.

Only a few moments later the Impala skids to a stop in front of the Charity General Hospital emergency room doors. Sam jumps out and quickly opens the back door and lifts Krystal into his arms. Her head rests against Sam's broad shoulders and one of her arms is draped around them while the other hangs limply. Sam rushes through the hospital doors followed quickly by Dean. A group of doctors run up to them and quickly get Krystal onto a stretcher. A nurse stays behind to question them.

"What happened?" The nurse asks them in a concerned tone.

Dean and Sam look at each other and then back to the nurse. "Well you see…" Sam begins, "My brother and I are visiting Maine and while we were coming into town we saw her, Krystal, lying unconscious in the middle of the highway next to- "

Dean cuts in, "So naturally as the heroes we are, we decided that we had to save the poor girl." He winks at the young blonde nurse who blushes and looks down. Sam shoots Dean a look of disbelief. The nurse continues,

"Okay, could you two wait here a second and give the police your statement?"

"Of course," Sam says politely before once again being cut off.

"On one condition," Dean says with a sly grin. "Tell me when you get off work so you and I can get a few drinks." Sam walks away muttering something that sounds very much like unbelievable while Dean continues "Ignore him. He's just jealous he was born without game. He will never learn to talk to a fine lady such as yourself."He says loudly. Sam scoffs from across the room.

"So gorgeous… what's your name? I hope it's as beautiful as you are."

Sam snorts loudly, trying and failing to cover up the laugh that escapes his mouth at his brother's lame pick up line.

"My name is Alexis." The nurse says with a glint of laughter shining in her blue eyes. She hands him a business card out of her breast pocket. "I get off at 6. Meet you back here at 8? I gotta go home and make myself presentable" She says slyly emphasizing the last word. Just my kinda girl. Dean thinks to himself as he walks over to where Sam is sitting.

"Dude. Really?" He asks incredulously. "Do you feel the need to bang every chick in the country?"

Dean winks. "Only the hot ones."

Sam stares at Dean, "You are so immature."

Dean's smart ass reply is interrupted by two police officers who approach the boys.

After being thoroughly questioned by the police the boys found themselves in an especially crappy motel.

"Dude really? I feel disgusting just standing here. And don't even get me started on the sheets!" Sam says looking around the room.

The dim light illuminates the pale yellow paint peeling from the walls and the furniture which is old and rickety, and probably unused for the past 10 years. The carpet is bare in some spots revealing molded wood.

"Chillax dude," Dean says "It's only for one night."

"Why am I always the one stuck at the crappy motel while you get busy with a random girl?" Sam asks throwing Dean his signature bitch face.

"Sometimes you just have to suck it up Sammy," Dean says smiling. He says disappearing into the bathroom. He walks out a few seconds later in a fitted black suit usually reserved for impersonating Federal Agents. He runs a hand through his hair ad his green eyes meet Sam's brown ones. "How do I look?" he asks, an air of concern in his voice.

"Wow, you really want to impress this girl," Sam says with a grin.

"Dude shut up." Dean says angrily. "How do I look?"

Sam laughs, "Alright, Alright. You look fine." He walks up to Dean and fixes his tie. "Go get 'em tiger!" He slaps Dean on the back and stifles a laugh.

A few hours later Dean bursts into the room and slams the door behind him.

Sam looks up from the TV just in time to dodge Dean's coat as it soars through the air towards him. "I'll take it your date didn't go the way you wanted it to?"

"A total waste of time!" Dean yells. "The chick… is abstinent!" He spits the last word with disdain throwing his hands into the air. "Let's just get the hell out of this god forsaken town."


	2. A Reunion of Sorts?

It was 3 weeks later and the boys had just finished a hunt in Texas, a family of ghosts scaring the wits out of tourists at a 5 star resort, and were relaxing next to the resorts lovely pool when Dean's phone rang. He groaned and rolled over lazily, his right arm shielding his eyes from the bright sun and his left grasping blindly for his phone.

"Yea this is Dean. Who is this and what do you want?"

"Dean you smartass," Bobby growls "Its Bobby and I've got a hunt for you boys."

Dean sighs and reaches for the beer on the table next to him, the sun glinting off his summer-kissed skin. He takes a swig and looks at his little brother who is staring at him with a questioning look. Dean puts his hand over the speaker,

"It's Bobby, He thinks he has a job for us."

Sam nodded and walked over to the sun chair where his brother was. Dean put the phone between them,

"Go on Bobby."

"Now I know you two have just finished a job but I heard from a friend in Maine that there has been a string of deaths that have been, well a bit unusual and it may be right up our alley."

"How so?"

"Well, all the victims have all been men that have washed up into a bay. Some of them have appeared to have been willingly led to their death, while others have been found with obvious signs of struggle and appear to have been fed on."

"So, what do suicide victims and fish food have to with us?"

"Because these men were found in relatively calm waters, where it would not be hard to return to shore. It appears that most of them when out into the water and didn't attempt to return. And, really you Idjit, do you think I would call you about bodies that were fed on by  **fish?** "

Sam looks at Dean and mouths,  _Nice One._ Rolling his eyes he grabs the phone from Dean, "Hey Bobby its Sam, I took the phone from the idiot brother of mine. So if they weren't fed on by fish, what fed on them?"

"Well from what I've heard the bite marks appear to be human, but not only human, it appears that the bite does have human molars but among the front teeth there also appears to be fangs. I have no idea right now what it could be, just that its water dwelling."

Sam runs his hand through his hair. "Do you know anything about how it is getting its victims, or why? Or even anything about them?"

"All I can tell you right now is that all of the bodies have been male, they all have been found with the marking of a hand around their wrist, as if they had been led by someone else. The men have all been found in jogging gear so I assume they may have frequented the beach. The marks on the wrist seem to be deeper on those with the bite marks, son I assume that those men tried to fight or break free. And that's all I can tell you right now."

"Okay, so where are we headed?" Sam asks. He smirks when he hears the answer and says, "Alright Bobby, I'll call you when we get there."

* * *

 

The car rumbles past another sign and Dean is still complaining,

"I  **cannot** believe that he is making us go back to that crap town. Like, seriously, of all the damn places and all the damn jobs we have to go back to Harrison, Maine."

Sam sighs, "Dude, you've been complaining for  **2 days**."

"Abstinent, Sam. Abstinent."

"Oh your life is so hard!"

"It is!"

"Dude you act like there aren't plenty of other women in the world. Besides we can check up on Krystal while we are here."

"That is true. Maybe she'll fall for my heroically good looks."

Sam laughs out loud, "You have no shame."

* * *

 

Sam and Dean drive into Harrison. Dean pulls the Impala in front of a skeevy motel, aptly named the Sirens Inn. The inn's outer walls are made of a splintering red wood, the windows are all trimmed with white and under the blinking lights of the sign is a pair of green front doors. The leaves flutter in the late summer breeze as Dean pulls the car to the front of the building letting Sam out to check in while he parked.

Sam enters the front doors and heads towards the front desk. The woman behind it has shoulder length black hair with what looks like bright blue highlights. When he approaches she raises her head and meets his brown eyes with her own turquoise ones. He looks for a name tag but fails to find one before she asks,

"Hello Sir. How may I help you?"

Sam recognizes her almost immediately and preoccupied with getting the courage to ask her name, grunts, "Um can I get a room with 2 beds, No Smoking, please?"

The girl smiles, takes the cash from him, and hands him a set of keys.

"Here you are sir. Room 23."

"Krystal? Is that you?"

She looks stricken and glares at him through narrowed eyes, "Who are you?"

"My name is Sam. I have a brother named Dean. A few weeks ago you were in an accident and we-"

"Look buddy. I don't know how you know about that or how you know about me for that matter, but it's none of your business."

They both fall silent. Sam thanks Krystal and turns toward the doors. He has almost reached them when from behind him a small voice calls out,

"Wait! Sam. You, You and your brother saved my life didn't you?"

Sam smiles and turns around. "Yeah, how are you? You scared the crap out of my brother and I."

Krystal comes out from behind the desk and meets Sam halfway across the room. She blushes and looks up at him, "Well first off all I want to thank you for saving my life," she smirks running her hands down the red skirt of her work uniform, "I was pretty out of it huh?"

Sam nods, "Yeah my brother and I stayed around at the hospital, until we were assured that you'd make a full recovery. From what I heard you were pretty out of it at the hospital and I can tell you that you were really out of it in the car. I don't blame you for not recognizing me."

"I owe you my life." Krystal says sincerely, "I promise I won't ever forget my hero again. I'm going to hug you now," she finishes with a smile.

Sam smiles and embraces her. As they are pulling apart Dean enters the room. He looks from Sam to Krystal then back to Sam. He smirks,

"Am I interrupting something?"

"NO." Sam and Krystal answer in unison. Dean's face of satisfaction morphs to one to confusion as he looks at the girl that Sam was just holding. "Is that Krystal?" He asks turning to his little brother.

Sam nods and looks back at Krystal. "That's my brother Dean."

Dean extends his hand, "It's nice to meet you again, officially. I'm Sam's older, sexier, brother."

Krystal giggles and Sam rolls his eyes.

"It's good to meet you to Dean." She says taking his hand. "I was just telling your little brother that I owe you guys my life. Thank you." She says with a smile.

"Of course. It is my brother and I's mission to always save the damsel in distress. Speaking of which, how are you?"

I'm good. Thanks to you guys. Though.. well… they said if I had been out there much longer…" Her voice catches. Dean hugs her.

"Well lucky for you two of the most sexy and awesome, or in my case anyway, people in the world were there to save you."

Krystal laughs and sniffles as she breaks the hug.

Sam changes the subject, "Krystal, may I ask why you are working at such an, um,  _interesting_ , place?"

"Well actually there are a few reasons. I am currently working my way through community college, and with the scholarships and this job I can actually go there without occurring loans."

"Wow so you are a full time student with a job?"  
"Yeah and the other reason is," she sighs, "My father, he disappeared a long time ago and my mother…" She looks down.

Sam and Dean share a look, "I'm sorry." They say in unison.

"We lost our mother when we were very young and our father a few years ago." Sam says sadly.

"I'm so sorry" Krystal says looking from one brother to the other.

"Thanks. We've been traveling the United States ever since."

"Don't you guys ever get lonely?"

Dean answers with a grin, slinging an arm over his brothers shoulders "Nah, we got each other." He clears his throat, "But I was actually wondering if you could answer a question for me…"

Krystal smiles, "Of course."

"The night we found you, What happened?"

"Well I was walking home from school and I decided to stop at Kripke Bay and watch the waves for a while. I ran into a few friends and we decided to get a few drinks. We went to a bar in the next town, and I didn't drink anything but a soda..." She pauses. Her face lights up with realization, "A guy there! There was a guy there and, and, he kept trying to buy me drinks. After a while I got creeped out and I left. I told my friends I'd call them later. I decided to walk the shortcut I know of that goes through the woods. But the guy, he followed me! I ran, thinking I could lose him, but he found me. He backed me into a tree and…"

Sam leans in intrigued, "And what?"

"Well this is gonna sound crazy but…his eyes, they,turned black!"

**Ooooh! Double the Monsters equals Double the Fun! Right?**


End file.
